I Will Always Return
by okieluv
Summary: A 1+R songfic. Based on the song 'I Will Always Return (The Finale).' Please r&r.


I Will Always Return By Megan Hardman  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain-Peacecraft stood on her balcony, staring up at the bright blue sky over the Sanc Kingdom. A strong wind blew, pushing her long hair across her face. She leaned against the railing with a sigh, thinking about a certain young man.  
  
"Heero," she whispered his name lovingly. The wind tore the name from her lips and carried it away.  
  
Many miles away, in North America, Heero Yuy was sitting at a small table in a small hotel room of a small hotel, typing away on his laptop. He looked up from his typing and glanced around the room. A feeling of loneliness washed over him, but he pushed it away. Just then he thought he heard someone call his name. He stood up and strode over to the window. He moved the curtain back and looked out at the star-sprinkled night sky.  
  
"Relena," he said.  
  
************************ I HEAR THE WIND CALL MY NAME THE SOUND THAT LEADS ME HOME AGAIN IT SPARKS UP THE FIRE-A FLAME THAT STILL BURNS TO YOU I WILL ALWAYS RETURN ************************  
  
Early the next morning before dawn, Heero weaved his way through the city and towards the airport. He was on his way back to the Sanc Kingdom, and back to Relena. Heero galnced at his watch and realized he was going to miss his flight if he didn't hurry.  
  
'I can't believe I overslept,' he berated himself as he broke into a run.  
  
************************ I KNOW THE ROAD IS LONG BUT WHERE YOU ARE IS HOME WHEREVER YOU STAY I'LL FIND THE WAY ************************  
  
Heero boarded the plane and found his seat. He settled back and looked out the window. The plane's engines started and in a few minutes they were airborne, flying into the rising sun. Heero got out his laptop to double- check his report.  
  
************************ I'LL RUN LIKE THE RIVER-I'LL FOLLOW THE SUN I'LL FLY LIKE AN EAGLE TO WHERE I BELONG ************************  
  
Relena brushed out her hair as she was getting ready for bed. A small picture taped to the mirror caught her eye. Heero stared out at her from it. She put aside her brush and stared at the picture.  
  
It had been two long months since they'd last seen each other and Relena was missing his nearly-constant companionship. Even if he only hung around because he had been assigned to be her bodyguard and rarely spoke to her.  
  
Relena stood up and made her way to her bed, shutting off the lights as she passed them. She snuggled into bed and closed her eyes. An hour later, she was still wide awake. She rolled onto her side and looked out the nearby window, still thinking of Heero.  
  
************************ I CAN'T STAND THE DISTANCE I CAN'T DREAM ALONE ************************  
  
Heero exited the plane and followed the other passengers as they hurried to get their bags. He grabbed his black duffle bag and left the airport. He hurried through the pre-dawn lit streets towards Relena's mansion, wanting to check in on her before delivering his report to the Preventers's office.  
  
************************ I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU YES, I'M ON MY WAY HOME ************************  
  
Relena's mansion was in sight when he was stopped by a messenger from Sally Po. The messenger informed him that he was wanted immediately at headquarters. Heero glanced at Relena's mansion once more before following the messenger to Sally Po. Once there, she gave him his next mission.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"It's all in this folder," Sally handed him a folder. "You're going to Ireland."  
  
"Ireland? When do I leave?"  
  
"Right now," Sally smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I know you just got back and all, but you're the most qualified for this mission and you were requested specifically. You can use one of the Preventers's planes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero got out of the small plane and made his way through the hanger bay. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was find a bed. The folder that Sally had given to him was in his duffle bag and he hadn't bothered to read it yet, deciding sleep was more important to him.  
  
"Heero!" a familiar voice called out from behind him. Heero turned around, suddenly wide awake. Relena was coming towards him! Heero got out the folder and flipped it open. He scanned it quickly. He had been sent to Ireland to be Relena's bodyguard while she met with the Parliament and Prime Minister.  
  
"Hello, Heero." Relena said as she caught up with him. He nodded in return, though he really was glad to see her.  
  
************************ AND NOW I KNOW IT'S TRUE MY EVERY ROAD LEADS TO YOU ************************  
  
The next afternoon, Heero accompanied Relena to her meeting and stood to one side, out of the way. Ireland was one of the last to consider joining the pacifist way that the Sanc Kingdom stood for and Relena had been worried about messing up. But with Heero there, she knew that she would do her best.  
  
************************* AND IN THE HOUR OF DARKNESS YOUR LIGHT GETS ME THROUGH *************************  
  
Later that day, after the meeting and while Parliament and the Prime Minister discussed joining with the Sanc Kingdom, Relena went to see Heero. She knocked on his door and he opened it.  
  
"Come on, Heero! I want to show you something," she said, her eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning.  
  
"What?" Heero demanded.  
  
"It's a surprise." Heero sighed, but went with her anyway. She led him out of the President's mansion, where they were staying, and to the stables that housed the President's prize-winning, retired, racehorses.  
  
"We're going riding!" Relena announced happily. Standing in front of the barn, was a young groom who was holding the reins of two beautiful horses. One of the horses was a small tan mare with a black mane and tail. The other, a male, was almost completely white with a white mane and tail.  
  
"Hi, Miss Relena," the groom said. "I hope these horses are to your liking."  
  
"They're perfect," Relena assured him, patting the tan one's forehead. "What are their names?"  
  
"The mare's Irish Princess and the male's Color Zero," the groom answered. While the groom continued to hold the reins, Heero helped Relena into Irish Princess's saddle and then he got into Zero's.  
  
"Have a good ride," the groom said, handing them their reins. They started the horses walking across the lawn.  
  
"Isn't this nice?" Relena inquired, a few minutes later as they moved the horses into a trot.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied flatly. They rode in silence for awhile.  
  
"Let's gallop them." Relena suggested. Without waiting for Heero's agreement, she gave Irish Princess the signal to gallop. The mare responded quickly, moving effortlessly into the faster pace. Her mane and tail streamed back joining Relena's own and Relena's joyous laughter floated back to Heero. Instead of asking Zero for a gallop, Heero slowed him. Heero's dark blue eyes followed Relena and a small smile flashed across his face.  
  
************************ YOU RUN LIKE THE RIVER-YOU SHINE LIKE THE SUN YOU FLY LIKE AN EAGLE-YEAH YOU ARE THE ONE ************************  
  
By the next evening, Relena and Heero were back in the Sanc Kingdom. After reporting Ireland's positive decision to the Foreign Minister, Relena went home. When she got there, she went out onto her balcony to watch the sun set and to think about Heero. Nearby, leaning against an oak tree, Heero watched Relena.  
  
************************  
  
I'VE SEEN EVERY SUNSET AND WITH ALL THAT I'VE LEARNED OH, IT'S TO YOU I WILL ALWAYS, ALWAYS RETURN  
  
THE END 


End file.
